User talk:Lordranged7/Archive15
Pictures Hey Lord do you mind deleting this? - http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Genda_signature_test.png I let my cousin Bobby use my laptop while I was washing up dishes and since I had the wiki open he uploaded them cause I had it labled "Singature test" in my picture folders and thought I was gonna upload them but I didn't want to...then he made copies of it somehow =.=". Sorry to bother you about this ^^" ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ' ' 02:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Congrats ww~ Your number of edits is freakin' insane, thanks for all the hard work on the wiki! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Archive Hi Lord-senpai can you tell me how to archive my talk page? Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 13:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) well I am afraid to do any thing wrong so if you could please do it for me.......................... Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 17:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: MSPD Sure Lord I'll make sure and maybe I'll try to see if your team can debate before the 24th. That way they won't have to debate for a while :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:57, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *takes out red card* Hello! Just a heads up, I created this page to keep track of warnings/bans received by users, that way it's easier to take the best course of action if an user breaks the rules multiple times but different admins warn them. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for Archiving my talk page~ Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 13:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Images All articles should have the less images possible, of course it varies from articles to article. Some tactics won't need more than the single image from the template (thinking of stuff like Catenaccio Counter), some might need a few more. Use your judgment! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 22:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so you are going to replace Slideshows with Galleries, right? You sure if this is a good idea? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Well okay, if you think that's necessary. And also, I think that you should do this with the Keshin articles only, not the hissatsu one, because those Slideshows are the most important part of a Hissatsu article. Hope you can understand. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Photos *Goshiki: At Nijo Castle (二条城) near the 4 lanterns (Bakumatsu Period) *Shuugo: At Nago Yashiro (那古屋城) (Sengoku Period) Hope this helps!~ If you got more questions, feel free to ask ^_^ P.S.: Sorry for the late reply, I had to do a presentation for school :/ 20:15, April 18, 2013 (UTC) keshin slideshows Hi Lord. I haven't spent alot of time on the wiki recently due to preperation for CIEs' :/ but i just saw that all the keshin slideshows have been removed :O why did this happen? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 08:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC) New Hey Lord. I have been talking to Espio and I was wondering because Sam is leaving soon so maybe you would like to join Espio and Otonashi? I know your timezones are different but your online a lot and its only 3 hours a part. Well I hope you think about it because Espio already pointed out to me that its unfair for you to debate by yourself. I just want you to have a fun fair time in MSPD and this could make it better. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 08:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Lord thats great and I'm super glad :-D However that means both Iron and Gyaresu have to leave and the worst part is they never debated once!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well in a few small hours the Round will end and you will be moved into Espio and Otonashis team. Thanks Lord I'm glad this has worked out. However I have one last thing I don't know who the Captain should be, you or Espio. I think I will give you two the choice so Lord do you want to remain as Captain? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 10:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yer its too bad because debating is so much fun but they will never be able to try it. I'm glad that you don't mind and as for Espio he hasn't replied back yet but I'm sure he will soon. Its really nice of you to give Espio the Captain band depending on if he wants it or not but I bet he would want you to have it I mean your one of the best Captains there is :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 11:05, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Game Questions~ Gouenji: *'Encounter': Around the clubroom in Raimon Past Yuuchi → Tsukuyomi: *'Item': Bromide of a Shibainu (a dog species) (Drop from Safety's (セーフティーズ) found at Tettou Hiroba (鉄塔広場)) *'Topic': Reputation of a fortune-teller (?) (At Entaku no Kishi Room in Arthur's Castle (アーサー王の城)) *'Player': Howling Howling: *Item: Ghost-chan's lantern (Drop from Youkai Club (妖怪倶楽部) found at Dim Forest (おぼろげの森)) *'Player': Konaki *'Topic': Beautiful Night Sky (Found at Square (広場) Era) Konaki: *'Battle Scout': Just battle Youkai Club (妖怪倶楽部) a few times and she should join. If you got more questions, don't hesitate to ask~ ^_^ 19:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) No problem~! 19:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kabeyama In order to recruit Kabeyama (Young), you need to have: *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 1 (Skewered Dumplings; can be bought at the dumpling shop 団子屋 found at Azemichi Street あぜみち通り Era) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 2 (Café au lait; can be bought at the food shop found at the Orleans Square オルレアン　広場 Era) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 3 (Confeito; can be bought at the general merchant Era) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 4 (Retro Food ODEN; dropped from various Extra Route Teams) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option you need to have already recruited at least three other members from the same community master. If you got more questions, feel free to ask ^_^ 19:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) No problem and have fun at your camp~ 19:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) re:TCG Sure, go ahead! If you need the romanized names, they are IG-12 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 5dan　Souzetsu Kaimaku! Saishuu Kessen Ragnarock!! and IG-13 Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday~!! Thanks Range ;_; It really means alot that you remembered my birthday ;_; Thanks for the greeting! :D Re: Heya~! Hey~! ^^ YUP, OF COURSE I REMEMBER XDDD It was cool, indeed xD Do you remember? We spammed the wiki activiy sooooo much XD And I joined the chat for the 1st time to rp with you ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 10:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) XDD Why not ? Let's spam again ? xDD SnowyBoy❄ 10:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Ehmm, I don't know XD Shouldn't we RP in the chat ? XD SnowyBoy❄ 10:58, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I want to spam too XD I have an idea: Let's talk about the theme of the RP in the chat and let's start rping here XD (I'm in the chat xD) SnowyBoy❄ 11:03, April 28, 2013 (UTC)